The First Descendent
by Omniscient-Maiden
Summary: Avery Potter is a descendant of two great magical parents, Ginny and Harry Potter. She comes to the realization that she must live up to her blood and fight the new fear: The Thaumaturge
1. Prolouge

COMING SOON: Time has its own schedule. As the years pass, you grow, in stature and in mind. For Harry Potter, the 29 years that had passed since that faithful day in the hut at sea, were all the more interesting.  
The young children to teens that you had once known were now adults. Harry Potter was a worker at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His wife, Ginny Potter, was a mother of two and a very successful writer. She stayed at home with Avery (a messy haired red head, but had her father's green eyes) and William (who was a replica of Mr. Potter excepting his grey eyes and calm hair), their two inquisitive children.  
Moving to another household, there was the Weasleys. Not the one you are thinking of I assure you, but Ron and Hermione Weasley. Yes, these two married and through their petty squabbles, managed not to rip each others heads off. Ronald now works at Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and Hermione assumed the role of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts after Proffesor McGonnagall retired to go enjoy her freedom from students.  
  
This story, however, does not concern a old woman going out on a whim. It concerns a certain young girl, Avery Potter, her goings about at Hogwarts, and a new fear. The Thaumaturge, an evil demon enchantress who threatens to destroy all the Wizarding world had worked so hard to rebuild after the tragic wreck of Voldemort.  
  
TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST DESCENDENT-COMING SOON 


	2. A Potter's Daughter

Chapter 1: A Potter's Daughter  
  
Daylight streamed in through the thin curtains hanging over the window of #9 Alabaster Way. All around the room, bathed in sunlight, were books. PILES of them. Thick encyclopedias, thin, floppy paperbacks, old, battered textbooks. However, this apparent library was home to another thing. A girl, though you couldn't tell at the moment. All one could guess was in the bed was a matted ball of reddish fur, as tangled as yarn. But, contrary to the eye's opinion, this was a 11-year-old girl.  
Knuckles rapped on the white bedroom door.  
"Avery! Wake up! It is eleven thirty, and you have been asleep quite long enough." Something groaned. "Don't you grunt at me, young lady! Up and at them, as my mother used to say."  
"Your mother had a severe case of spelleatum." Avery mumbled as she pushed aside the massed bed sheets. Slowly, she swung one leg over the side of the bed, then the other. "OWW!" she yelped suddenly, as her foot hit the large textbook she had been reading the night before. "Blasted book."  
  
Avery Potter was the daughter of legendary Harry Potter. This meant, of course, that she was a magically endowed child. She had a load of red hair, which got tangled up into a rat's nest practically all the time. She had green eyes, and lots of freckles sprinkling the bridge of her nose. This morning, however, was not to be spent staring at the mirror. It was the week preceding her "equilibrium", as she had called it. Next week, she was finally going to be sent off to Hogwarts to receive her education in the magical arts. Her brother William was only 8, and not NEARLY ready to receive anything whatsoever that had to do with magic-with the exception of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, of course. He would guzzle those things like. something that guzzles things. Avery pulled on a pair of faded corduroys, along with a striped shirt, and hopped down the 2 staircases to the kitchen, patting her mother's pet kneazle as she went. Something awful smelling was wafting from the fireplace, and she REALLY did not want to know what that thing was.  
"Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" she asked as she eyed the fire.  
"Eggs and Pancakes, as always. You know, your father is late. I wonder what's holding him?" Mrs. Potter tapped the frying pan with her wand and it flipped the eggs. "Ah, yes. He was going to go see your uncle in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Something about a wizard setting off firecrackers in Diagon Alley, but then the firecrackers started spitting out African Poisonous Tree Frogs. Two eggs or three dear?"  
Avery lifted her head off the table. She was not quite sure if she was awake or not. "Three, please." Mom and her petty traditions.Just as she finished her thought, there was a great whoosh. Soot flew out of the Fireplace and Mr. Potter walked out, tripping over a cauldron in the flames.  
"Ginny, dear, must you always brew your anti-Gnome solution in the kitchen fireplace? It is quite pesky, actually, when one's foot lands in a yellow potion after Floo Travel." He said, still fairly awestruck and wet from the incident.  
Mrs. Potter placed her hands on her hips. "You know as a fact that I brewed the last potion in the dining room." She said grimacing. Mr. Potter raised one eyebrow. She sighed, walked over to her husband and started dusting him off with the large horsehair brush kept on the mantelpiece.  
  
After he was fairly clean, Mr. Potter turned to his daughter. He smiled at the look of apprehension on her face. "Avery, while I was at work today, I found this on my desk." He held out a large parchment envelope addressed in flowing emerald ink. "I think you might find it interesting."  
Avery popped up in her chair. This was it! The letter. 


	3. Diagon Alley Again

THE FIRST DESCENDENT

_By OmniMaid_

_Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and I own the fanfic. Ask Permission before posting on other sites, please! Danke. NOTE: This chapter contains slivers of writing from the first HP book, and those belong to JK Rowling as well. (I HAVE NO MEANS TO STEAL HER WORK!!)  
_  
Chapter Two:

_Diagon Alley Again_  
  
Avery picked the letter up in two hands, scarcely brave enough to touch it, in fear of it maybe being a dream. Was it? Was she really a muggle and just having a dream of this incredible swelling feeling inside her chest? No...It couldn't be. This was as real as possible.  
With her index and middle fingers she slowly ripped open the purple wax seal that was holding in all of her excitement. She pulled out the folded parchment, and opened it up. Inside it read...  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of_ _Wizards)_  
  
'Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 2. We have received your owl and look forward to your time with us.  
  
Yours Faithfully,   
  
Tacy McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Avery shut her eyes as she felt the huge swelling feeling grow inside her—almost as if someone were inflating a huge balloon inside her chest. Oh, she loved that feeling. She never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever...  
"Avery?" She opened her eyes with a start, and looked up at her mother. Mrs. Potter was smiling in a knowing way. "I think I know exactly how you feel. I was the youngest of 7, so I had to watch most of my brothers opening their letters. When Ron went off, the last one before me, I told myself, "There's just one more year, Ginny Weasley..." But, when I went to Kings Cross with mum," she paused grinning at her husband. "I met The Famous Harry Potter for the first time." Mrs. Potter walked over to Harry, and clutched his arm in a playful way.  
Her daughter groaned at the site of her parents being in love. "_Argh_, for crying out loud!" She set down her letter and gingerly removed the list of supplies from the envelope next. It read...  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM

First year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have (intact) a copy of each of the following:  
  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
By Miranda Goshawk  
_Magical History _by Gregundom Bagshot  
_Interpreted Magic Conjecture _by Yolanda Talcont  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_1,952 Magical Herbs and Fungi; Revised Edition  
_ By Tammy Bloome  
_Beginner's Brewing_ by Janice Boillere  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; 52nd Version  
_ By Newt Scamander  
_Safeguard from Dark Forces_ by Remus Lupin  
  
OTHER EQIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring a cat OR rat OR toad OR owl. For a full list  
of newly allowed pets, contact Professor Dumbledore.  
  
**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**  
  
Avery looked up from the list again, and turned once more to her  
mom. "Are we going to Diagon Alley? I really want to get all this stuff. . . especially my wand." Her wand. The gateway into the real wizarding world. Not just where you would watch your parents and siblings learn magic and become accomplished and all that, you were part of it. YOU KNEW MAGIC.  
Mrs. Potter walked over to the dishpan that was scrubbing itself and tapped it lightly with her wand—immediately the pan started drying itself with a towel. "Well, we should think about going over, as the letter did arrive late. Why do you think that was, dear?" she said, turning to her husband with a small frown. "Why were they late this year?"  
Mr. Potter shrugged as he hung up his sooty cloak. He brushed the last bit of dust from his navy blue robes, his forehead creased with long lines. "Well, whatever it was, Albus must have a reason. You know, I heard Finch-Fletchey talking to Sydney Tyrt today. They heard that there was quite the uproar in Surrey today." He grimaced. "A witch in a dark red robe was caught blowing up muggle houses! They caught her just before she was about to perform the curse a second time, but she muttered an incantation and vanished." His frown deepened in thought. He started again, "She was described as having long, black hair and being about 6' 3" I'm supposed to be on the lookout." Mr. Potter sighed and conjured a mug of coffee with a flick of his wand. He took a long sip.  
"A pretty _tall_ story, if you ask me."  
Avery was slightly rattled. A new evil-doer? But they had just finished seeking out the last of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters! She  
shuddered, and stood up once more, seeking refuge from the latest in death and destruction. "Mum, Dad, I think I'm going to go get ready for our trip tonite. See you in 20 minutes!" Avery mumbled as an excuse. She sprinted up the staircase, her heart beating in anticipation for their outing to Diagon Alley. . .


	4. We Have a Witch in the Family!

THE FIRST DESCENDENT By Omniscient Maiden Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and I own the fanfic. Ask Permission before posting on other sites, please! Danke.  
  
Chapter 3: We have a witch in the family!  
  
Avery pulled on a sweater and went over to her desk. She thought about the list of pets. Would she not be able to bring Hephaestus? Her mother's kneazle was a bright, fiery reddish-orange, and had stripes of gold, so Mrs. Potter had named her after the god of fire in Roman mythology. Avery reread the list. Oh, it says I can contact Danganter. Good. She had a small owl she could bring too, but he was just a little guy. He was even smaller than her Uncle's old owl—Pigwidgion. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how her mother had named him at the age of 13. She stood up, pulled on a set of tattered green robes, and ran down the stairs, ready to leave.  
"Mum, dad, I'm ready!" she said panting, as the run down those stairs was a long one. "Can we go now?" Avery smiled up on her father with puppy eyes.  
Mr. Potter gave in. "Okay, alright. We're going. Ginny, are you ready yet?"  
"One moment dear!" She came running out of the living room, clutching her bag. "Okay, all set. Harry, would you like to go first?" Mrs. Potter asked him with a wry grin.  
Mr. Potter smiled and took a pinch of the powder. "Surely, now that I'm more experienced." He tossed the pinch into the fireplace. Instantly green flames blazed up. He stepped in and said, "Diagon Alley!" and with a whoosh, there was nothing there but soot. Mrs. Potter ushered Avery up, and handed her the pot.  
"Go ahead sweetie. I'll be right behind you." She grinned reassuringly at her daughter. Avery tried to smile back, but all she got out was a sort of twisted grimace. She really did not like Floo travel. A good broomstick was good enough for her, but nooo. Avery tossed the pinch in, and stepped into the roaring emerald fire. She swallowed, then said firmly, "Diagon Alley."  
Avery pressed her elbows in against her sides and closed her eyes so hard it almost made them ache. She could smell the soot and ash, but she hated looking at it—especially when it was swirling around her. Finally, it ended. She had her feet back on the ground.  
Avery stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron, and saw her father in the corner, talking to Aunt Hermione. Avery smiled (this time for real) and sprinted over to her favorite relative. "Aunt Hermione, it really is wonderful to see you again. How's Frederick?" Avery asked quickly. Frederick was Hermione's own pet kneazle, and was a deep blue with purple spots. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her niece and gave her the low-down.  
"Fred is fine, but I hear someone it going to Hogwarts in about a week, hmm?" she said, looking innocently around the room. Avery chuckled at her aunt's petty jokes, but responded nonetheless.  
She placed her hands on her hips, and said stoutly, "That someone would be me, and I don't exactly appreciate your childish fancies!" Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose a bit, and she herself chuckled. Now Mr. Potter had to intervene. "I do believe that your mother is here, and you have some shopping to do." He said picking up his briefcase. "We really should go if we mean to get back in time for dinner."  
Hermione bid them farewell, and strolled out into the Muggle London. The Potter family took the opposite course and went into the Alley. Mr. Potter tapped out the entrance, and they walked in. Avery stared around. She always was fascinated by Diagon Alley. There were witches and wizards dressed in colorful robes everywhere she looked. She had that swelling feeling again and she didn't want it to leave.  
Mrs. Potter ruffled through her bag, and then straightened up with a small leather purse in her hand. She held it up to her ear and shook it. "Oh, dear. Harry I'll go get some more money. We're almost out, and you haven't gotten your paycheck yet. You and Avery go buy what books you can, and I'll be back in a moment." She said, sprinting off down the street.  
Avery went from store to store buying the books and ingredients she needed for her first year. She also inherited a foldable spyglass that Mr. Potter pulled out of his pocket when she wanted to buy a new one. The packages started piling up, and finally one of the last things she needed was a wand. Her parents spotted the Charms professor, and walked off to talk to him, while she went in to buy her wand.  
The bell tingled as she strolled into Ollivander's, the air musty with age. She looked around; piles of boxes of wands were on the shelves. It was a small place, with a mysterious aura to it. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A very old man emerged from behind rows of shelves and said softly, "Good morning." He had silky shimmering, pale eyes that looked moons in the musty shop. "You are the Potter's daughter, no? I knew I'd be seeing you here soon. Now, let's get your measurements. Ahem--." Instantly a long tape measure started to measure every degree of her body. From elbow to shoulder, and so on. Finally it dropped to the floor and Mr. Ollivander started to tell her all about their wands. "All Ollivander wands contain a core of a powerful magical substance. We ourselves use unicorn hairs, the heartstrings of dragons, and phoenix tail feathers. No two wands are ever the same, as all magical animals cannot be the same. Also, you shall never get as good results with another wizard's wand." He said while browsing through the shop. "Your parents both bought good wands. Your father—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. A good supple wand, but powerful indeed. There was a great deal of magic performed with that wand, some of which you must ask your father himself about. Ah, yes. Your mother had a lovely wand. Cherry with the tail hair of a prestigious female unicorn, the most dominant in her group. A ten and a half inch wand for her, though it was just as powerful as your father's. Now for your wand. Here—try this. 14 inches, unicorn hair, willow. Quite swishy.'  
Avery started to wave it about, but it was snatched away from her almost instantly. "No that won't do. . . How about this perhaps? Ebony and dragon heartstring, very pliable." Once again she tried it out. That too was grabbed from her in an instant. She tried about ten other wands before Mr. Ollivander went into the deepest shelving in the bookstore. He pulled out a deep maroon box, and removed an 11 ½ inch wand. He set it down in front of her. "A lovely combination. Very rare indeed. The only one made in my tending of it's kind. The fiber of a unicorn horn. It was an experiment on my part, but I have a feeling it will make for quite a powerful wand. Contained in maple. Go ahead, I have a sensation this shall be the one." He said with a distant expression on his face.  
Avery took the wand in her hand. She felt her palm warm up, and she brought it through the air with a deep swoop, and purple and gold sparks came off of the end. Mr. Ollivander smiled and wrapped the wand up for her, and wished her well, with a final comment of goodbye, said "Goodbye Miss Potter, and may your wand grace the wizarding world that now needs you so dearly." And with that she walked out of the shop.  
Avery was puzzled as she lay in bed later that night. Now the world would need her? The daughter of Harry Potter? For what reason? Her thoughts strayed to the witch with the long black hair. Could that be what Mr. Ollivander meant? She definitely was a shady character. She sighed inwardly, and let her eyes close on their own, as the definitely needed after the long day she had been through. 


	5. Hogwarts Express: Part 1

THE FIRST DESCENDANT

_By Omniscient Maiden _

_Disclaimer: Miss J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I own this fanfic. Yadayadayada, you know the drill. Happy Reading!  
_  
Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express  
  
The last week of the summer passed by quickly. Avery spent hours pouring over her new spellbooks, trying to think of a name for her new Kneazle. Mum had bought it for her as a reward for being so tolerant of her brother's peskiness that summer. She was a lovely creature; a bright silvery-gray kitten with flecks of turquoise. She looked rather like a silvery moon. Hmm. . . let's see. Avery thought as she leafed through a book on Greek Mythology._ Demeter? No, that sounds too much like Dementor. _. . Avery turned the page. _Eurydice? Hmm. . .nah._ She once again flipped the page. _Oh, here's one: Neaera. Cool!_ Avery looked down the page farther. Means new moon, mother of Evadne, who was the wife of Capaneus. That was it. New moon. Perfect! A new moon is invisible! It makes it sound like her cat is related to a Demiguise. Avery shut the book and looked over at Neaera. The kneazle cocked it's head and stared back at her. She thought to herself how well they'd be getting along.  
On the day of September 2nd, the Potters loaded up into the car with Avery's trunk and carrier for Neaera. They arrived a King's Cross, and ran down to the platforms 9 and 10. Harry looked down at his wife and daughter. "I'll go first to check for a cabin for you. Follow me right after!" he said as he walked through the "solid" barrier. Mrs. Potter looked down at Avery, gave a cry and embraced her so tightly Avery felt like she was going to suffocate.  
"—mum—MUM! You're—crush--ing-me—"  
Ginny released her, but still had that look in her eyes. "Sorry dear. We best be going." She said indicating to the barrier. Avery nodded and the mother and daughter walked through.  
The scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express stood proudly on the tracks, a sign overhead reading 'Platform 9 ¾'. Mr. Potter ran up to them once more and proclaimed Avery's items stored, and Neaera stored safely in a cabin, waiting for her owner. Avery kissed her parents, gave her father one last look, then sprinted onto the train. She looked side to side until she found the cabin she was looking for, and stepped in.  
The cabin was a nicely sized one with red velvet seats. On one of them, across from the window sat an 11 year old girl. She had shoulder length black hair, and was holding what looked like a color changing mouse. She was clad in long velvet blue robes, and by her side was a small bag bearing the initials R.K.P. Avery slowly walked over and found her voice. "H-hi there." The girl swung around to reveal stunningly deep blue eyes. She seemed serious and decisive for a moment, but then smiled.  
The girl twisted around so she could see Avery in the seat across from herself. "Hi. My name's Raeanne Patil. And this is Pouncey. He's a Mrouse. They're kind of like mice, except they change color." She said with a grin. "I'm sorry, but I missed your name?"  
Avery felt slightly better around Raeanne's casual voice. "I'm Avery Potter. Oh, and before you say anything, yes, my father is Harry Potter." She finished, rolling her eyes slightly. Raeanne giggled.  
"You're funny. Yes, I was actually just about to ask you that. I'm the daughter of Parvati Patil. She was in the same year as your dad, I think. I believe they went to a Yule ball together one year." She giggled again. "I guess it didn't work out." Raeanne stroked Pouncey's now green fur, and stared out the window at the browning fall scenery that flashed by. Avery remembered her father telling her about that story. He had been a champion of the Triwizard Tournament, and. . . well, she would go into that story. That was one of the scarier ones. Who knew? Perhaps Raeanne already did know that story. Ah, well. Perhaps a different story would—  
Her thoughts were punctuated by an elderly witch opening the door and offering treats. Avery bought lots of everything; old originals like pumpkin pasties, and the new treats like Sugar Spells.  
Raeanne eyed the silver box of Sugar Spells wistfully. "I don't think I've ever had one of those. Are they good?" Avery opened the box and grabbed one of the disks.  
She started to explain: "Well, what they are is a grade 1 spell enclosed in candy. Now what you do, is put it in your mouth," She did. "And suck on the candy. In the center is a small candy ball. You bite into that, and say the basic spell you want. There are only about 10 or so that work, but they're in here in the manua—oh wait, I've reached the center." Avery stopped talking and bit the ball. There was a loud crunching sound that made Raeanne flinch. Avery held up a finger and said the spell out of the book. "Pupetta conjurealis!" There was a small pop and a little finger puppet dropped from thin air. It had a little girl in a bow on top who was chattering relentlessly. Avery plugged her ears and shoved the puppet under her jacket. "Ah, well. They are rather pointless spells." Raeanne smiled and looked at a box of chocolate frogs. As she was unwrapping one, she said, "I think I'll stick to the oldies." Avery was just opening a cauldron cake when the cabin door slid open revealing a short, stubbly boy with mouse brown hair. He looked around the cabin frantically. "Has anyone seen my toad? He's gotten loose again." Both girls shook their heads. "Oh drat. Trevet, where have you gotten to!" The boy sprinted out of the cabin and down the hall. They heard a crash and a stream of apologies. It appeared as if the boy had crashed into the candy cart.  
Raeanne raised her eyebrows and chuckled out, "Seems like a Longbottom. Er—I'm just wondering. . . do you play quidditch at all?"  
Avery grinned once more and replied.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the abrubt ending, but I must go to sleep. . .sleeeeeeeeepy. . .  
_  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	6. The Journey There: Hogwarts Express P 2

**THE FIRST DESCENDANT**

_By Omniscient Maiden_

_Disclaimer: Miss J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I own this fanfic. Yadayadayada, you know the drill. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_The Journey There_  
  
Avery nodded, and smiled in a content sort of way. "Yes, actually, I do play quidditch. Both my parents were pretty good seekers." She shrugged and opened up a box of sugar quills. "But as first years aren't allowed broomsticks, I had to leave my dad's old Firebolt at home." Avery sighed as she daydreamed: Ah, the Firebolt. Handed down to her by her father, it was an old fashioned, but dependable broomstick. The newer ones were—well, _newer_ of course, but her old broom would do her justice. Thank goodness she hadn't gotten her mother's broomstick—a Cleansweep 7. Yikes! That thing was an antique!  
Raeanne smiled back, and said with a chuckle, "I'm no Viktor Krum myself, but I do enjoy a good game of apples. Myself, I'd rather stay inside and read. Did you know that there are many, many different Quidditch teams? I was reading Quiddich Through the Ages and I found out that--" The door however, slid open to reveal a thin girl their age. She had waist length silvery blonde hair, and light blue eyes that seemed to glisten in the light of the train compartment.  
She took a long look around, and then spoke. "Oh, well, I guess this isn't the lavatory after all. May I inquire as to whose presence I have intruded upon?" she said with a slightly sarcastic smirk.  
Raeanne spoke before Avery.  
"I'm Raeanne Patil."  
"I'm Avery Potter."  
The girl's smoothly arched eyebrows raised slightly. "A Potter, hmm? I see... well, I'm sure that you be delighted to know me, other than some rag-tag seer's daughter." Raeanne's jaw dropped in anger. "My name is Kaida. Kaida Malfoy. Daughter and esquire to Draco Malfoy." Kaida extended her hand. Avery turned her green eyes up, surveying this girl. She chanced a glance at Rae. The ebony haired girl was fuming with rage, and seemed to be using every ounce of her self control to resist lanching onto Kaida. Kaida spoke next.  
"Well?" A wider, more tranquilizing smirk crept up on her features.  
Avery blinked and said, "If she's a rag-tag seer's daughter, I'd hate to know what I am exactly. Or what _you_ are, for that matter, Miss Draconis." Avery smiled a cheesy grin as Raeanne giggled briefly. Kaida look rabid.  
Kaida chuckled malovently to herself. "I thought you might be different from your disgraceful parents, but apparently I was mistaken. The next generation is just as potent as the previous." Avery smiled wider.  
"Quite."  
Kaida swept around, whipping her long plait past them as she strutted out of the compartment. Raeanne punched the air. "Oh, how I wish I could take a crack at her. Show her what some rag-tag seer's daughter can do." Avery shook her head and went back to eating her chocolate frog.  
  
The train continued it's long journey towards the castle, and the trip was uneventful for the remainder. As Avery and Rae changed into their robes the chatted about which house they might be in. Rae said either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, because those were the houses her mother and aunt were in. Avery wanted desperately to get into Gryffindor, as many generations on her mother's side had been in it, as had her father. They laughed about Hufflepuff as the train pulled up to the station, and as they got off, they heard a booming voice call out over the crowd.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Why, bless my boots, if it isn't Avery Potter!"  
Hagrid's graying bearded face broke into a grin when he saw her pushing through the crowd. Avery smiled back. "Hello Hagrid. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doin' just fine, Avery. I haven' seen yeh since you were a baby, yeh rascal!" Hagrid ruffled her mane, leaving Avery with even more messy hair. He continued his job, however, calling, "Firs' years, follow me! That's right, over here! C'mon, down the path!" He started down the steps, the small crowd of new students following him, tripping over the roots that grew on the stair. "We'll be comin' up on Hogwarts in a minute—here we are!"  
There was a gasp of surprise as they rounded a bend in the path, revealing a great black lake, which looked like a mirror. But the lake wasn't all that met their eyes; on top of a tall mountain was perched a grand castle that sparkled with the light of thousands of windows, it's turrets reaching high into the starry sky.  
"Now, get in the boats! No more'n four to each!" Hagrid called, signaling to the little cluster of small boats, sitting on the water's shore. Avery and Raeanne shared theirs with Noah Longbottom and a girl whose name they didn't know. Avery felt very excited; HOGWARTS WAS A FEW MINUTES AWAY!


	7. Sorting Nerves

THE FIRST DESCENDANT

_By Omniscient Maiden_

_Disclaimer: Miss J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I own this fanfic. Thanks to WynofRohan99 and Anidwen for their support. Ani—Coolio Newsies Fic; CHECK IT OUT! _

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Sorting Nerves_

"Ow! Raeanne!"

Avery rubbed the spot on her shoulder where Raeanne had punched her. "That hurt..." Raeanne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it. You looked like you were in a trance staring at that castle." Raeanne widened her eyes and hung out her tongue in mockery of Avery. "Oooohh.... what a purty castle....OW!" Now it was Avery's turn to deck out a blow. The two giggled and waited as the rowless boats glided slowly across the glassy surface of the lake.

Hagrid's bearded face peeked out from the front of the small fleet. "Heads down!" he yelled. Everyone bent over as a large screen of vines dangling from the cliff face passed over. They were now in a pitch black tunnel; Avery couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. After a few minutes of slightly stirred silence, they emerged in a rocky underground dock, where everyone scrambled out onto the rocky shore.

Hagrid sighed and signaled to Noah, who ran over to him. He said something and handed Noah a frog. Avery heard Hagrid mutter "The apple don' fall far from the tree..." to himself as they climbed out of the harbor, which amused her. They walked out onto a slick grassy section right before a huge oak door. Everyone crowded around it in anticipation as Hagrid reached up and knocked; one, two, three times.

The door flew open with a whoosh. A tall, thin witch with short brown hair stood there, almost towering over the students. Her long, deep purple robes were embellished with the occasional black star, and square framed glasses enclosed her stern eyes.

"The firs' years, as usual, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will escort them to the dining hall." She widened the gap between the doors and led into the magnificent Hogwarts entrance hall. The flaming torches across every marble wall made them flicker with light, and a grand marble staircase opposite them swept high into the upper levels of the castle. As all the students followed Professor McGonagall across the floor (also stone), Avery heard the inviting hum of hundreds of voices in the hall to her right, but it was cut short by the Professor leading them into a tiny room off the entrance hall. Everyone crowded in, shoulder to shoulder, standing nervously and wondering what was going on. The Professor cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Shortly you will all be moved into the Great Hall for the start of term feast, but first you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Sytherin. You will spend most of your time in your houses, in your common rooms and dormitories. Success and triumph here at Hogwarts will earn house points, whereas any mischievousness and rule-breaking will lose points. A trophy will be awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points. It is a great honor, and I hope that each and every one of you contributes to your houses' success.

"The ceremony will occur shortly, so I advise you to straighten up, as the sorting will take place in front of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you." said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the room. Immediately there was a rise in nervous chatter.

"Well, at least we know how they sort us!" said Avery, who still had goosebumps from the Professor's talk. Raeanne grimaced.

"And how exactly is that?"

"They—uh..."

Avery couldn't exactly remember. She knew that her mother had given her a hint, but she couldn't remember it... "They.... I know it—really! I do! I just can't remember." Rae shivered and started running her fingers through her hair. Avery shivered as they waited for the professor to return. Apparently they weren't they only ones who were feeling pre-sorting nerves. Noah Longbottom had lost his toad again. Kaida Malfoy tried to look impervious to the jitters, but her eyes showed otherwise. A auburn haired girl with a heavy Irish accent kept chattering on about how they were going to have to battle a troll to get to the sorting.

A nervous looking girl wandered over to the two girls. She had chestnut brown hair that was thick and wavy, and looked normal enough. Except that she had bright orange eyes. "Hi. My name's Ellette Finney. Um—I was wondering... Do you two know how we get sorted?" Avery looked at Raeanne. Raeanne was still staring gape mouthed at Ellette's eyes. Avery kicked her.

"OW—oh, uh-No, actually we don't know. Sorry..." She said sincerely. Ellette looked rather crestfallen. She started to shuffle away. "Oh. Okay then. See you after the sorting." Avery kicked Rae again. "OW! Geeze! Will you please stop doing that?!"

Avery shook her head. "Why weren't you nicer? She obviously doesn't have anyone else to talk to!" Raeanne looked even more miserable. "Well, you don't have to go kicking me to get my attention!" she said frustratedly, "There are more gentle and kindly ways. Such as, a light tap on the shoulder, or—"

She was interrupted but the return of Professor McGonagall. She clapped her hands and said in a loud voice, "Alright everyone, we're ready for you know. Follow me." The mobbed first years filtered out through the double doors, across the corridor, and into a grand hall. There were four tables, filled with students who were chatting and watching the first years walk to the front. Floating candles illuminated the hall, and the odd ghost swooped in and out through the walls. Raeanne had the misfortune of walking through a ghost with a very wide stomach. She yelped and shuddered as Avery laughed, but the rotund spectre paid no notice, and just walked on and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Once all the first years were gathered up in the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall held up a tattered hat, blackened with dirt and age. She cleared her throat and the hall fell silent. A rip on the brim of the hat opened up wide, and it started a song:

_Welcome to this lovely school,_

_Hogwarts for the magically gifted._

_It's finally now my turn, you see,_

_To let you all be sifted._

_To one of each the houses strong,_

_In which you may find friends_

_Or perhaps one of a darker sort_

_Would help you reach your ends;_

_Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor,_

_If you are brave enough;_

_Your nerve and courage, along with wit_

_Would let you show your stuff._

_Or maybe in kind Hufflepuff,_

_Where all are loyal and true,_

_Patience with your other mates_

_Will have them looking up to you._

_But maybe in wise Ravenclaw,_

_If your brain can prove as such,_

_Your housemates would be immersed with you_

_And the homework not too much._

_Or yet in cunning Slytherin,_

_Where slyness is a trait_

_It'd earn you all the friends you'd need_

_You'd never have to wait._

_So there's my song, it goes not long,_

_But ponder it as this;_

_There could be two unlike meanings;_

_Great greatness or a miss._

Everyone in the hall applauded the hat and then was quiet again. Professor McGonagall spoke: "When I call your name, please come up, I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your own particular house." She motioned to the stool next to her, and shouted, "Aarons, Jacob!"

A tan boy with brown hair sat down on the stool and shut his eyes tight. She set the hat on his head. There was a short silence, then—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right whooped and cheered as Jacob sat down with his housemates. The rotund ghost of the Fat Friar patted him on the back, and made him shiver.

"Bates, Anna!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Anna ran over to sit down at the table on the left.

"Bones, Gretchen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brackin, Zelda" became the first Slytherin. Avery saw what her father had meant about the Slytherin bunch. They all looked rather unpleasant. That made Avery feel even more nervous then before. What if she was sorted into Slytherin? What would her parents say? She swallowed and prayed that she wouldn't get sick.

"Finney, Ellette!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl who had talked to them earlier sighed and went to sit down at the table of raucously cheering Gryffindors. Raeanne looked at Avery and raised her eyebrows, though Avery didn't know exactly what she meant.

"Finnigan, Taryn!" The girl who had been fretting about them having to battle a troll strode up to the stool...

"GRYFFINDOR!" Taryn looked pleased as she ran down to sit next to Ellette.

Slowly, the names continued.

When the second generation of the Longbottom family, Noah, jogged forth, he tripped over the toad he had been so desperately looking for. When he finally reached the stool, he sat there for a good 4 minutes before the hat belted out another Gryffindor. Then it was "Malfoy"'s turn. As with her father before her, the hat had barely sat on her head for a blinking when it was pulled off again and Kaida went to go sit with her smirking friends at the Slytherin table.

By this time the crowd of nervous first year had narrowed down.

"Martins" and a "Nycent" went, and then Professor McGonagall shouted out:

"Patil, Raeanne!"

Rae gulped hard as she slowly shuffled up to the stool where the Professor stood formidably. The hat sat on her head a moment before...

"GRYFFINDOR!" Avery cheered as a relieved Raeanne sat down at the table. Avery's nerves mounted considerably, as she hoped and prayed she became a Gryffindor. She didn't have much time to think before it happened;

"Potter, Avery!"

She slowly stepped up to the stool as whispers stole across the hall.

"_Potter_?! Not another one!"

"Oh, look, Harry's gone and had a kid!"

"What's her name? I'll have to write it down..."

She swallowed the lump mounting in her throat as she sat down on the small wooden stool. Professor set the hat down on her head...

"Aha!" said a tiny voice in her ear "Another Potter! Your father was a bit of a handful, you know. Hmm...It seems we have the same problem with you, Miss. Ambitious, daring, smart enough, yes... A small reserve of fear is there? Fear of living up to your name? Ah well, you can dwell on that later. But where to put you?" Avery found herself thinking very hard—_Not Slytherin, please, please not Slytherin_...

"Not Slytherin?" The small voice inquired, "Your father did the same thing. Well, courage is enough... I'll just have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Avery let out a big gasping sigh of air as she realized she had been holding her breath. The loud and madly cheering Gryffindors screamed even louder as she stepped down with a grin. Avery sat down next to a beaming Raeanne, glad to be in a place where she was comfortable with someone at last.

* * *

A/N: Dear Lordy in heaven do I hate how I mangled the Sorting Hat song... ugh.. WELL, TEA AND CRUMPETS ARE A CURE FOR ANYTHING! 


End file.
